In general, piezoelectric vibrators are used as devices that provide a timepiece function in an electronic apparatus. Moreover, a decrease in size of such piezoelectric vibrators is demanded along with decrease in size of an electronic apparatus. Therefore, resonators manufactured by MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technology are receiving attention.
A convention resonator, for example, is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (identified below) and includes a rectangular vibrating portion, electrodes formed on the vibrating portion in a divided manner, a holding arm that couples the vibrating portion with a holding portion, and a wire that extends an electrode provided on the holding arm to the holding portion.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 7,639,105.
For such designs, the holding arm preferably has a long and narrow shape so as not to interrupt the vibration of the vibrating portion. However, since the resonator of related art like the one disclosed in Patent Document 1 has the long and narrow holding arm, the resonant resistance of the holding arm may increase, which may interrupt the vibration of the vibrating portion.